Phoenix Tears
by SharkeyJ
Summary: Weeks have passed since Nathan's death and now he has returned but is he the Nathan everyone knew and loved or is he the Doctors next enemy.
1. Chapter 1 - Whirlpool of Love

Chapter 1 – Whirlpool of love

Week's had passed since the funeral of Nathan Tyler and a young girl named Abigail arrived at the place where he died. She was Nathans girlfriend. She was a mortrivite. A species which could push energy out of their body and force it onto any object to push them away. She always came to visit the Lake. When the dam broke the water formed a lake. She stepped on a rock and stared out to the lake. "Nathan" she said to herself, closing her eyes. She began to hear him calling for her. Abby, Abby help, Abby. "Stop" she said to herself. Then the voices got louder. Abby, Abby run, Abby help then louder and louder until suddenly she let out a gigantic energy sweep which threw itself into the water. Abigail fell to the ground and picked herself up again. She looked out to the water and in the middle of it a whirlpool started to form. She looked out further and suddenly a gigantic wave of water flew up and crashed back down into the water. Abigail was thrown back by the wave. An aluminous glow blinded her and as she stood up the glow died down. She stared in satisfaction as standing before her was… "Nathan" he stood at the edge of the rock wearing the same clothes he wore when he 'died' but his hair was now black with a white fringe. "Abby" he looked confusedly. "But how" she smiled walking closer to him. Nathan looked at himself. "I dunno" he smiled back to her. She hugged Nathan keeping him close to her. He held her hand but then she pulled it back. He looked down at her hand and saw that she had been cut when she fell. "I can fix that" he smiled. "No that's a waist of regeneration energy" she pulled her hand away. "Trust me I can control it" he smiled again. She gave him his hand and watched as it started to heal. She looked into his eyes and suddenly saw something in them. They began to get darker and darker and her hand started to get hotter and hotter. "Let me go" she cried out but he didn't. Her arm started to burn then suddenly she was obliterated by the power. Nathan collapsed onto the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Examining Nathan

Chapter 2 –Examining Nathan

The Doctor and Clara arrived at the lakeside when they received a message on the psychic paper reading '_Help Me Clara Oswald'_ Clara stared at the lake and remembered when Nathan 'died.' When the water ate him up. She wondered off looking around for who sent the message. The Doctor looked at the rocks and lake and couldn't find anything until he came across a silver locket floating in the air. He took hold of it. It had the words A and N inscribed on the cover of it. He opened it up and looked inside. There were two pictures on the sides of the locket. One of a girl with black hair and the other of Nathan. "DOCTOR" Clara shouted for him. The Doctor put the locket into his pocket and rushed to Clara. She kneeling down next to someone. It was Nathan. "He's alive" she said checking his pulse. "Nathan" the Doctor looked at the unconscious Nathan.

The Doctor and Clara got Nathan into the Tardis and took him to a bedroom. The Doctor set up a brain scanner and heart monitor and wired them up to Nathan. Clara watched as the Doctor wired him up. "He's alive" she said to him. The Doctor looked at her. "But how?" he questioned himself. Clara looked at the unconscious Nathan. "Doctor…maybe we should let Rose know" she said. The Doctor looked at Clara and nodded. He walked over to the console and picked up the phone he used his sonic screwdriver to connect to the parallel world. "Rose it's me we need to meet up" he told her.

The Doctor arrived at Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor's home in hologram form. "Rose" the Doctor looked at his old companion. She looked confused. Then the Doctor moved aside and revealed Nathan to her. Because Nathan was born in the parallel world Rose was able to touch him. "Oh my god Nathan…Doctor...Mum" Rose shouted to the others. Jackie and the meta-crisis Doctor ran into the room and looked at the unconscious Nathan. Rose turned to look at her mother and husband. "He's alive" she told them. The meta-crisis Doctor looked worried. The Doctor looked at him. "Rose we need to talk" the meta-crisis Doctor told her. They all walked into the other room where the Doctor had turned on the heart monitor and brain scanner for Nathan. The meta-crisis Doctor stood behind Nathan and tapped into his mind. "The only explanation of Nathan's survival is that the mixture of the time vortex and regeneration energy wrapped him a cocoon of telekinetic energy." Clara stepped forward. "Is he going to be ok?" she asked him. The meta-crisis Doctor looked at Clara and smiled. "Nathan is a strong time lord his potential practically limitless" the meta-crisis Doctor looked over at the monitor. "It seems that the regeneration energy and the time vortex has entered his mind which is where in lies the danger" he looked at Rose, "When we was younger I created a series of psychic barriers to isolate his time lord abilities from his conscious mind and as a result Nathan developed a dual personality." Rose looked shocked to hear this from her husband. "What?" Rose questioned him. "The conscious Nathan who was always in control of his time lord abilities and the dormant side, a personality that in our sessions came to call itself…the Phoenix, a purely instinctual creature, all of desire, joy and rage." The Doctor looked disgusted with his 'twin'. "He knew all this?" Clara asked him. "It is unclear how much he knew" the meta-crisis Doctor began to say. "Far more critical is whether the boy in front of us is the Nathan Tyler we know or the Phoenix furiously struggling to be free." The meta-crisis Doctor placed his hands on Nathans temples and tried to carry on blocking the Phoenix. "He looks pretty peaceful to me" Jackie finally spoke up. "Because I'm keeping him that way, im trying to restore the psychic blocks and cage the beast again." "What have you done to him?" The Doctor asked. "You must understand" the meta-crisis Doctor tried to reason with his brother. "You're talking about a person's mind her, about Nathan" Clara stood up for the Doctor. "He has to be controlled" the meta-crisis Doctor looked to Rose for support. She stood up and slapped him across the face. "You know sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets angry" she told him. "You have no idea…you have no idea of what he is capable of" the meta-crisis Doctor told her. "No…I have no idea of what you are capable of" Rose walked away from her husband crying.


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark Phoenix

Chapter 3 – Dark Phoenix

The Doctor left Clara to keep an eye on Nathan while he sorted out Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor. Clara sat on a chair next to Nathan who was still unconscious and now lying on his bed still wired up to the machines. Clara was reading a book 'A friend in need' by Amelia Williams. Nathan started to wake up and turned his head slowly to Clara. "Clara" he spoke up. Clara put the book down. "Hey…how are you feeling?" she smiled at him. "Clara…your name is Clara" he said trying to think. "Nathan" Clara looked closer at him. His face was a little red and there were bright blue veins under his eyes. Nathan turned his head away from Clara and quickly turned back to look at her. "No not Nathan" she smiled showing his black filled eyes. He sat up and Clara went for the door. The door quickly slammed shut before she could reach it. "There's only me and I'm in control now" he turned around and looked at the wires that were connected to the machine. "What is this place…what is this feeling I have?" he questioned himself. He pulled the wires out of him. Clara backed away. "I wanna talk to Nathan" Clara ordered the Phoenix. The Phoenix stood up and walked over to the window. "Have you felt this feeling before?...being alive like never before" Clara ran over to the medical equipment and found a syringe and a bottle of sleeping potion. She tried to fill the syringe with the liquid. "What have you done to him?" she asked the Phoenix. He placed his hands on the glass. "Lighting in my veins…every minute I breath" the Phoenix laughed. "Who are you?" Clara was still trying to fill the syringe. Nathan turned around and faced Clara. "I'm the thing you fear the most…I'm here to give you a dose of reality" he laughed. "I don't wanna talk to you…im only talking to Nathan" Clara told the Phoenix. The Phoenix got closer to Clara. Clara went to inject him with the syringe but the Phoenix had already grabbed her arm. "I'm the sickness without a cure…I'm the loved one who disappears…I'm the thing in the dark…the dream that feels real, the light that's goes out and the terror you feel" the Phoenix hit Clara's arm and she dropped the syringe. The Phoenix threw Clara across the room. "I wanna feel so much more than this… how about we start a new evolution…oh but a small warning its gonna get bloody." The Doctor, Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor unlocked the door with the sonic screwdriver and quickly grabbed Nathan. Rose picked up the syringe. "You're gonna wish I was never born…You're gonna wish you were never born" the Phoenix roared. Rose quickly injected the syringe into the back of Nathan's neck and fell back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - Nathan Awakes

Chapter 4 – Nathan Awakes

The Doctor decided he should be the one to keep an eye on Nathan so Clara went away with Rose and the others to find some more answers. The Doctor looked at the silver locket with Abigail and Nathan's photo in it. "I'm so sorry Nathan" he said to himself. Nathan suddenly awoke and quickly sat up with a gasp. "Nathan" the Doctor looked at him. He looked normal. "Where am I?" Nathan asked looking around. "You're home…Nathan can you tell me what happened to this girl" The Doctor showed him the locket. Nathan looked at the locket and recognised it. He remembered the lake and seeing Abigail there. Then he remembered what happened to her. "Oh no" Nathan shut his eyes and started to tear up. The Doctor tried to get him to focus. Suddenly the room began to shake and objects started to float around the room. "Nathan focus…Nathan…Focus Nathan" the Doctor tried to calm him down. "No" Nathan cried. He looked at the Doctor with tearful eyes. He knew what he had done. He knew that he had killed Abby. Suddenly the locket evaporated in the Doctors hand. "Nathan stay with me…Nathan focus" The Doctor placed his hands on the sides of Nathan's head. Nathan stared at the Doctor. "Kill me" he said looking at the Doctor. "What" the Doctor looked worried. "Kill me before I kill someone else." The Doctor shook his head. "Please" Nathan pleaded. "Don't say that" the Doctor told him. "Kill me" Nathan shouted to him. The room started to get more violent. "Everything's going to be fine, I'm here to help I'm gonna fix it" suddenly Nathans eyes turned black. "I don't wanna fix it" with that the Doctor was blown across the room by a push of energy. "I can't control it" Nathan cried out before he vanished into thin air.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tragedy

Chapter 5 – Tragedy

The Doctor awoke and found himself on the floor in the room. Rose and Clara were kneeling beside him making sure he was ok. "Doctor where's Nathan?" Rose asked. The Doctor jolted up and looked around. "He's gone, but I'm sure I can find him" the Doctor said. He closed his eyes and used his time lord abilities to track down Nathan. Clara looked at Rose who was pacing up and down the room worried. "We'll find him" Clara comforted her. Rose smiled at her. "Thank you Clara" she wiped away her tears. "I've found him…he's at Abigail's house" the Doctor grabbed Clara's hand.

The Doctor, Rose, Clara and the meta-crisis Doctor arrived at the house. The front door was wide open indicating that Nathan knew they were coming. They walked into the front door and stopped in surprise. The T.V in the lounge was floating, books on the shelves were floating above a glass coffee table and a sleeping grey and white tabby cat was floating unknowingly close to the ceiling. They walked into the kitchen where all the pots and pans and cutlery were rumbling violently. There was a set of double doors which seeme3d to lead from the kitchen to a study of some kind. The doors flew open and sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was Nathan. The Phoenix. "I knew you'd come" Nathan stared at them. The Doctor and the meta-crisis Doctor stepped closer and stopped about six feet in front of Nathan. "Of course, I've come to bring you home" The Doctor told Nathan. "I have no home" Nathan gritted his teeth. The meta crisis Doctor stepped forward and spoke up to his son. "Yes you do you have a home and a family" he said reminding him about his parents, grandparents and uncle Tony. The Doctor looked at the meta-crisis Doctor. "Do you know what your father did to you Nathan or should I call you Phoenix" the Doctor spoke up. Nathan tilted his head a little and grinned at his father. "Yes I do" the Phoenix spoke up. Clara looked at Nathan ion the chair. He looked different his hair had a white fringe as if the power of the time vortex dyed his hair. "He thinks you can't control the power of the time vortex but I know that deep down Nathan is still in there and he could" the Doctor tried to reason with the Phoenix. "So you wanna control me" the Phoenix stared at the meta-crisis Doctor in anger. "No…I just want to help you" the meta-crisis Doctor tried to explain. "Help me…what's wrong with me?" Nathan asked his father. "For your own good Nathan" the meta-crisis Doctor tried to reach into Nathans mind and rescue Nathan from the Phoenix. Suddenly a lamp that was sitting on a side table flew across the room. "Stay out of my head" the Phoenix ordered. The double doors slammed shut and more objects around the room began to float. "Maybe you should stop" Clara told the meta-crisis Doctor. He didn't listen. "Look at me Nathan…look at me" he tried to get Nathan to pay attention. "Get out of my head" Nathan roared. Another object flew across the room but towards the meta-crisis Doctor. It was a book. "Maybe you should listen to him Doctor" Rose tried to pull her husband back. "You must trust me, you're a danger to everyone and yourself but I can help you" the meta-crisis Doctor stepped closer. "Doctor Stop" the Doctor shouted at his 'brother'. The meta-crisis Doctor was determined to help his son. "Look what happened to Abby", Nathan started to tear up "you killed the girl you loved because you couldn't control the power" he shouted at Nathan. "No stop it" Nathan screamed he shut his eyes and suddenly everyone was thrown through the double doors and into the next room apart from the meta-crisis Doctor. Wind started to fill the room and Nathans eyes began to get darker along with the veins. "Nathan let me in" his father called out to him still trying to reach into his mind. Nathan just stared at him. Suddenly the sink in the kitchen blew apart and water started to float up violently to the ceiling. Nathans eyes turned to as black as coal and he stood up in front of his father. Rose tried to reach the study but the wind was too powerful for her. Nathan placed his arms by his side and pointed the palms of his hands towards the meta-crisis Doctor. The meta-crisis Doctor began to float and was suspended in thin air. Nathan began to look more dark. Then the whole house started to pull away from the ground and lift up wards. Clara, the Doctor and Rose were thrown up to the ceiling by the gravity. They watched in horror as the meta-crisis began to glow brightly like he was on fire. "Nathan's forcing him to regenerate" the Doctor shouted to Rose. Rose looked in horror. "But he can't regenerate he's human" Rose shouted back to the Doctor. "It must be the time vortex energy inside Nathan" Clara suggested. "No Nathan…Nathan" Rose shouted to her son. "Who knows what it will do to him" The Doctor shouted. Nathan began to raise his arms and the room began to slow down. As if it was in slow motion. "Don't let it control you" the meta-crisis Doctor told Nathan. Then he burst into regeneration and he fell to the ground. The house fell back down to the ground along with Clara, the Doctor and Rose.


	6. Chapter 6 - The last good will of Nathan

Chapter 6 – The last good will of Nathan

Rose ran to her husband his face was on the ground. She flipped him over. "You haven't regenerated" she told him. His face was still the same. The meta-crisis quickly ran to a cracked head to foot tall mirror and saw that he hadn't changed. "But he has taken something away that I can never have again" the meta-crisis Doctor told her showing his hands. "What?" she examined his hands. "A life with you…he's given me what you gave to Jack…a chance to never die." Rose looked at Nathan's body. He was unconscious. Clara walked with the Doctor, Rose and the meta-crisis Doctor into the kitchen. "He's right Rose it's just like what happened to Jack" the Doctor examined him. A bright glow came from the study followed by the crash of a window. They ran into the room and Nathan was gone. "How are we going to find him now…he could be anywhere" Rose looked at the shards of glas son the floor. Clara looked at them. "I know where he is" she realised there would only be one place he could have gone. Then she remembered the message on the psychic paper. _It was_ _Nathan who sent it_ she thought.

They arrived at a cliff which was above the lake where Nathan 'died'. Clara spotted him at the edge of the cliff and she knew that she was the only one he would listen to. "Nathan listen to me" Clara stopped Nathan from falling off the cliff. "Please come down from there I know your frightened." Nathan turned around tearing up. "No its better this way…I don't know who I am" he told her. "We'll help you through this…I know you feel lost…out of control…like…like a ship in a storm" Clara smiled at him. "Feels like I'm drowning…I'm going to die anyway" he reminded her. "We'll find" Clara began to say before Nathan interrupted her. "It's getting worse its taking control now…I'm fading away." "Don't give up hope" she reminded him. "If it was you would you do any different…please just let me go." "This is not how it ends…here amongst friends" Clara began to cry. Nathan began to feel the Phoenix awaking. "It's talking control…I'm losing control…goodbye Clara" he said before falling backwards from the cliff edge. Clara ran to the edge. "Nathan" she shouted. She watched in terror as he fell further and further and crashed into the water. She noticed a faint glow that got brighter and brighter as it got closer and c loser in the water and suddenly a giant burst of flames came out of the water and revealed itself to be a gigantic fiery Phoenix. "Goodbye Clara" it spoke to her.


End file.
